Time Alone
by The Humbug
Summary: This is a KimShego pairing fan fiction and was directly inspired by Hazura Sinner and her beautiful work ‘KP: Mother Love’ at her DeviantArt page and was written with the permission of the Artist. We have both respectfully borrowed the characters Kasy AnP


Time Alone

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: PG-13 for intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. This story also depicts the natural act of a mother breastfeeding her child. If any of this will offend you, please read something else, then seek professional help.

Summary: This is a Kim/Shego pairing fan fiction and was directly inspired by Hazura Sinner and her beautiful work 'KP: Mother Love' at her DeviantArt page and was written with the permission of the Artist. We have both respectfully borrowed the characters Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible from NoDrogs and they are his creation.

Time Alone

The fence surrounding the backyard was built high to the owners' design, so as to better shield the occupants for prying eyes, be they exercising, sunbathing, sparing or getting their freak on. One of the owners, a tall and muscular barely-reformed ex-villain with the unlikely nom-de-guerre of 'Shego', was currently performing the former, and had been standing in the exact same position for almost twenty minutes.

Rooted to the spot like a scarecrow, she had the form and poise of a warrior and the grace of a dancer; these two gifts had been long since honed to perfection and had served her well as both thief and hero. The second half of her life and career, that of being a hero, was a mantle that she would often argue with but carried with a hint of secret pride.

She would accept no credit for the change herself, however. The dramatic redirection had been under the explicit steerage of the only other person that she would ever trust with her life, her heart and her very soul. Thoughts of this person brought Shego out of her cool-down trance just a little prematurely, with the not-unpleasant side effect of being expressly aroused and wanting that special someone nearby for a quick roll in the hay.

"I'm a lean, mean, gonna-make-Kimmie-squeal machine!" She appraised her form and evaluated her prowess, both in battle and in bed, as she walked towards the house.

Shaking the aches from her limbs, Shego grabbed her towel from the porch railing and ambled inside the kitchen through the patio door between the house and the deck. She dried the sweat from her face and hair and wiped her bare arms and legs; she'd worn a simple tank top and running shorts for her exercises because the morning had been so warm, and she would get a quick shower before seeing if her young wife was game for some loving.

Wondering if it was late enough to qualify as a 'Noon-er', the pale woman glanced up at the kitchen clock and paused, a feeling of disappointment replacing the arousal and making her smirk settle into a frown.

"Damn…"

It was later than she'd realized; the hands on the clock were announcing that it was almost one in the afternoon, far later than she had known and well into the time that her Princess liked to be alone upstairs.

Well, she ruminated, there's always tonight.

With head hung slightly, Shego threw her dampened towel into the laundry room hamper and moved to the stairs, taking them two at a time, albeit quietly, to the second floor where she would still luxuriate in a hot bath. It was hardly a substitute for her hot wife but her angel didn't like to be disturbed at this time of the day.

Once Shego was at the top of the steps she noted that the door to the children's room was ajar. She would hardly have to tax her formidable skills of stealth to sneak by and not alert Kim to her presence. She was almost to the door when she glanced through the jamb and spied a stuffed bear lying on the carpet, and one leg of a bassinette was also visible.

Yep, she thought, grinning to herself, I'm a woman living with a woman and we have two children that are one hundred percent our own. Beat that, Ripley's! If my family could see me now, they'd probably shi…

"Shego?"

Oh, crap.

Shego froze, automatically tweaked at being caught and also because she had never disturbed her wife when this time of the day rolled around.

"Baby? Is that you?"

"…yeah…"

"Please bring me a glass of water, would you?"

"… um, ok…"

Shego pivoted in the hallway and was walking back towards the stairs when she heard the soft voice coming from behind the door again.

"You don't have to get me ice water or anything. Some tap water in the drinking cup from the bathroom would be wonderful."

Shego turned around again, not missing a beat, and passed the doorway as she walked towards the bathroom. Embarrassed at failing to sneak by the door, she rinsed out the plastic cup and let the water run cool before filling it to just below the rim. Walking back to the bedroom door she paused to take a deep breath before entering.

The room was furnished for their daughters, both tiny infants now but with beds already positioned against wall for the day that they outgrew their cribs. Toys lined the shelves and the ceiling was painted lovingly with clouds and birds and stars that were invisible until the lights were out and they glowed in the dark. Planning had been done so that the room would be suited to handle the twins at each stage of life, but there was one singular piece of furniture that stood out by virtue of being one of a kind.

Kim was sitting in the rocking chair, her back to the window and their daughter Kasy at Kim's breast. Not immediately looking up, Kim's radiant face carried a beatific smile as she looked down at her baby, one of the pair of twin girls that she had borne just a few weeks ago.

The petite redhead was wearing the same pair of blue jeans and the same pink blouse that she had been wearing when Shego had last seen her just two hours before. The difference now was that the blouse was open and the soft skin of Kim's chest and belly were exposed, with only a thin bath towel draped across Kim's shoulders to provide some supplemental warmth and protection from mess.

Shego looked away from her wife just long enough to spy little Sheki dozing in her crib before she moved close enough to hand the cub of water to her young wife.

"Thanks, baby." Kim kept a secure and gentle hold on her one daughter as she took a long draught from the cup. "This is really thirsty work! Mom had warned that it would be and I usually bring a glass of water up here with me, but I forgot this time."

Kim was smiling up at her pale green spouse.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Wrong? Nothing's wrong."

"Shego, the look on your face is a little freaky." Kim's smile faltered a little. "Does this bother you?"

"Huh? Well, no… not really. I, um, just didn't want to bother you while you were up here… you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Princess, I thought that you wanted to be alone when you were doing… this."

"What gave you that idea? I thought that the reason you never came up here was because you were uncomfortable seeing me breastfeed."

Shego stood there, not knowing what to do. She looked around the room and saw that there was clearly nothing mysterious or cabalistic going on, so she gave herself a mental kick in the butt and smirked down at her wife.

"'What… we have here is… a failure… to communicate.'"

"Typical for us, huh? Why don't you sit down and we can talk."

Shego nodded and moved to the bed closest to her wife; settling down, she marveled at the motions that her tiny child was making at Kim's bosom.

"Wow, she's really going to town."

"This is nothing; you should have seen her sister a few minutes ago" Kim grinned. "They're both like you in that respect."

Kim giggled when she saw her older wife's face suffuse with a darker shade of green.

"I meant how you eat in general, silly! Not this!" Her grin broadened.

"Oh. Ok…"

"Although, you've expressed some greed in this region before!"

"Ghaa…"

Kasy's head, with its unruly mop of red hair so like her Mommy's, bobbed slightly as she suckled and nursed. Other than the red hair, Kasy had her Momma's pale green skin, a sharp contrast to Kim's own pink flesh. Shego let her eyes pass down Kim's slender neck and across the partially exposed breasts and further down to the belly, still slightly rounded from the recent pregnancy.

"You look firmer."

Kim was amused when Shego made her point by reaching out and tenderly massaging the redhead's stomach.

"I love hearing you say that. I was worried that I might not lose the extra weight."

"I thought that it was too early for you to do much exercise."

"You know that I've been careful with my diet, but I don't do anything strenuous yet, no." The younger woman leaned back in her rocking chair to display more of her middle. It was true that her flesh was not as loose as it had been and she was obviously closer to her pre-pregnancy weight.

"This helps shed the extra fat, you know. The fat gets used up when my body produces milk."

"Well, you were pretty huge."

"I didn't think that you minded." There was hint of anxiety in Kim's voice.

"Princess, if you ever, and I mean EVER tell anyone else this, I will skin you alive." Shego actually glanced to the doorway to ensure that no one was standing just outside in the hallway. "When we first fought, I wanted to tie you up and force feed you a sandwich."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you were just so damn skinny. I didn't mind the weight you'd gained."

"Oh. So if I'd never been able to completely regain my shape…?" Shego avoided making eyes contact as she answered.

"It would have been Ok with me."

"So you like fat girls?" No more anxiety, just relief and the love for her spouse; and the desire to tease her a little.

"Damn it, Kimmie! See, this is why I can't open up to…"

There was a soft burble at Kim's chest and they both stopped their idle argument. Kasy was fussing slightly and Shego held herself perfectly still as Kim made certain that all was well. When the nursing continued, the redhead noted with humor that her wife looked ready to bolt from the room.

"I'm not diffusing a bomb, here. She's fine. You can relax." The taller woman nodded and her breathing started again.

"I'm not sure who I should be more jealous of, you or her." Shego was watching with an appraising eye. "What does it feel like?"

"Well, doy! You should know!"

"You are such a retard, Pumpkin. I mean it can't be like when we… it has to be different, right?"

"Oh, yeah. It certainly is different. At first it was the weirdest sensation you can imagine. It even hurt a little because I was so tender and sensitive." As if proving her point, Kim winced a little and repositioned Kasy to the opposite breast; Shego was mesmerized by the maneuver. "The hospital was very clear with their instructions and guidance. Mom had lots of tips, as well. After I, uh, 'toughened up' a bit, it stopped feeling so strange."

"And now?"

"It feels wonderful." Kim sighed.

Shego kept watching but leaned back to give her wife some room. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each gaining from the experience what they could, either directly or vicariously, from this perfectly natural event of motherhood. Kasy kept up the pace like a trooper.

"It's weird…" Shego's voice trailed off and Kim had to prompt the woman before she would finish her thought.

"What's weird?"

"Seeing you like this. I mean, I'm seeing less of you than when we're intimate but I'm still seeing your body and more of it than I would see if we were just watching television or eating dinner."

"Sorry, baby, but I'm not following you."

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't feel turned on." Kim's stare drew Shego's attention and she desperately attempted to explain herself.

"That did not come out right at all; sorry, Princess. What I'm trying to say is that while I think you are the sexiest thing on God's green Earth, there's nothing particularly erotic about this to me."

"So what does it look like to you?"

Shego shrugged.

"It looks… right. It looks beautiful in a wholesome way. Not that I won't reclaim what's mine after the late night movie tonight." The pale woman leered at Kim. The young hero was grateful to hear that she was still pretty in Shego's eyes; she had wondered how becoming a mother would change her appearance.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding Princess; I should have asked if you wanted to be alone for this or if you wanted me up here with you."

"It's Ok, baby."

"Before I… before we started to feel something for each other, I'd… um… imagine you and Stoppable dating and eventually getting married and having a family."

"Really? How did we turn out?"

"In my mind, you both turned out terribly boring! One dog, one cat, two cars and a house with two mortgages; and a whole parcel of rug rats tearing up the place." They looked to each other and smiled at the way things had turned out, and they were satisfied with the reality.

"But this wasn't part of that image?" Kim shifted her position and nodded down at Kasy.

"Frankly, no. With a house full of boys I had no experiences to draw upon. I was too young to remember my mother being pregnant with the Wegos and sure as Hell don't recall seeing her breastfeeding them. I can honestly say that in all of the years that we've known each other, this is something that I'd never have envisioned Kim Possible doing in a million years." Shego shook her head and smirked.

"I always thought that you looked too… too…"

"Small?" Kim was displaying her own, very Shego-like smirk; there was only amusement in her tone.

"No, I was going to say 'delicate'!" The tall, pale woman exhaled in a huff and she blushed slightly. "I swear, Kimmie, you're breast-obsessed. Do you know this?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Kim grinned. "It's easy for you to say that, though! You've always had a nice bust since I first saw you, and I'd bet that you developed early, right?"

"Yes, so?" Shego unconsciously rolled her shoulders forward and hunched over.

"I was still wearing a training bra when we first met. I've never worn anything more than that for my entire life before I was pregnant, except for the occasional exercise bra for running or gymnastics." Kim looked to see if little Kasy was still latched and positioned comfortably before continuing.

"It was rough at times watching my friends 'blossom into womanhood' while I still looked like a boy. Sure, I eventually had something to warrant a bikini, but I had to accept that I would never be centerfold material." This time there were a few echoes of bitterness in her voice.

"Being pregnant let me enjoy having something that a lot of girls take for granted, so the experience was enjoyable. Who knows, maybe I'll be a little fuller now."

She sighed and looked a little crestfallen; Shego hated it when her angel kept disparaging over her appearance. Kim just would not believe that she was attractive.

"Well, Kimmie, I don't know what you expected; your Mom's no Dolly Parton but she's a real…"

"Ok, if you finish that sentence I will never feed you or let you watch television again."

"What I mean is that she's a petite woman and very beautiful. You inherited her body type and you are every bit as hot as she is."

"You just had to slip that in, didn't you?"

"Ain't I something?" Shego drew her legs up onto the bed and crossed them.

"Princess, how many times have I had to remind you that I am not impressed by a woman's bust size?" She waited while Kim rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Several times."

"Right. And how many times have you heard me say, 'Wow, look at the cans on that bimbo'?"

"Never, but I…"

"Right again. Look… breast size has never been a singular point of attraction for me. Big, small… delicate… whatever, they're not what gets my attention." Shego used her legs and arms to lift her mass from the bed and scoot closer to her wife, carefully and quietly so as not to disturb little Kasy.

"Kim, I love you and everything about you. You know I'm a really big fan of your body, right?" The pale woman leered yet again at the slender redhead and this elicited a giggle. "You have everything that I want in a woman, and if you don't have it, I don't need it, Ok?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"… ok…"

"Right." Satisfied that Kim's spirits would survive until a nightly bout of 'sparing' in the bedroom, her active nature was only now starting to get the better of her.

"So, um, how much longer will you feed her?"

"We're really about finished now." Kim kept a poker face and reached out for Shego. "Give me your hand."

When the pale green woman complied, Kim held her hand around that of her wife and manipulated Shego's long fingers until the index finger was extended. With a stunned look on her face, Shego watched as her own finger was gently rubbed along her daughter's lips until Kasy unlatched with an audible 'pop'. Kim released the proffered hand and carefully stood up from the rocking chair; she was standing directly in front of Shego and handing the baby to the stunned woman before she could react or ask what was going on.

Kim kept her own hands on the infant until Shego was also holding on firmly; the redhead then removed the thin towel from around her shoulders and draped it down across Shego's left shoulder, evenly hanging down both her front and back. Kim was reminded of the 'diffusing a bomb' statement as she appraised her wife's expression.

"I have to clean up a little and put on some lanolin. You burp Kasy."

"uh…"

As if arranging the limbs of a catatonic, Kim positioned Shego's arms and set little Kasy against her shoulder, watching as a few rough knocks against the tiny back settled down into much gentler pats.

"Don't look so frightened. I'll be right back." Kim giggled as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. She was, in truth, only gone a few minutes and when she returned the look on her wife's face had been replaced with something soft and motherly.

"Behold, the mighty Shego. Would you be angry if I ran and got the camera." Kim was now fully dressed.

"Very." It was ironic that there was nothing like anger in the pale green face or voice.

"Did she burp yet?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely in the 'Stoppable-range'."

Kim watched for a few seconds in delight before gently taking the baby away and setting Kasy on the bassinette.

"Would you like to stick around and change them with me? I'll take Sheki and you can have Kasy. We'll be finished in half the time."

"Sure, Princess. At least I can help with that part of the process." Wondering if there wasn't a little of regret mixed in there, the young mother had an idea. She arranged and distributed the paraphernalia for cleaning and diaper changing before she shared it.

"You know… I express my milk for when I'm traveling or away."

"Yeah, the pump thing, right?"

"Right. You could always feed the girls yourself from them. I'd love to show you how."

"Would this be 'sharing a joy of motherhood' or pawning off the two o'clock AM feeding on me?"

"Whichever way you want to look at it is fine with me."

"Well, Ok… if you don't mind showing me, I'll do it." Kim could see the pleasure that Shego was hoping to mask. The cleaning and changing was indeed over quickly and the babies were given a few minutes of coddling by their parents before being put down for a nap.

"Would you mind if I still come up and watch you?"

"Of course not. They're our children; you're always welcome."

Shego nodded and looked down into the tiny, perfect faces that blinked up at her and smiled.

"Girls, you'd better enjoy this whole breastfeeding thing now because in another few months the party is over. At least until you're eighteen."

"That is probably the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say." Kim shook her head in mock disgust.

"Well, we don't know what their preferences will turn out to be. After all, they have two mothers" The tall woman shrugged. When the two little girls were placed in their cribs, the older girls left the room and Shego drew her wife close in a one-armed hug.

"So what's on the agenda for the afternoon?"

"The house is clean so how about a little television? I could use a snack before dinner, and I'll set some hamburger out to thaw for tonight." Kim looked up at her tall spouse. "Did you eat lunch?"

"Nope, I was exercising and then I was with you."

"Aren't you hungry? It's going to be a long time 'til dinner. I'll fix something light for both of us."

"Well, 'Dolly'… I was just thinking about getting something to eat."

Shego pulled them both to a stop and made a blatant show of hooking her fingers around the collar of Kim's blouse and pulling it away from her neck. Kim blushed crimson as Shego looked down and ogled her wife's chest.

"Oh, momma…"

"Eww! Get away from me!" Kim giggled through her embarrassment and pushed herself away, moving quickly down the steps and into the kitchen. Shego was hot on her heels.

The End.

Author's Notes: Ok, if you're all out there thinking that I'm the one who's 'breast-obsessed', just take a look at the picture upon which this story is based and then tell me that it's not a beautiful image. Yes, pregnancy fascinates me and it makes a woman more beautiful, in my opinion. Otherwise, I plead the Fifth. I'm leaving now, so please turn off the lights when you are ready to go.


End file.
